wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pebblepelt
Pebblestar is a small, wiry, light grayish-silver tabby she-cat with wide, emerald green eyes, a wispy tail, and large ears, which one is slightly torn. Description Appearance Pebblestar is a small light grayish-silver mackerel tabby she-cat. She has wide eyes, shimmering like how an emerald in the sun would. She has a small tear in her ear, from a battle she was in when she was an apprentice. She is also quite sleek and wiry and she has a long wispy tail. She has thick fur as well to keep her warm in Leaf-Bare and her fur is short to keep dust, stone, and other small bits from her fur. She has thorn-like claws that could easily kill, but she refrains from doing so. She has large paws, and that's why she lacks hunting. Her ears are also large and she can hear even the faintest things. Personality She is very wise for her age and she lacks confidence sometimes. Though that gets in her way, she still stands strong and she has friends to support her. She is smart and quick, showing great speed and agility when having to flee, which is always last resort. She jumps low, but far amounting great distances. She seems to trust a bit to fast, as shown with Rainstrike. She is also generous and revealing with almost everyone and everything. She is kind, allowing cats secon chances when they mess up. She is also humorous, always cheering the Clan up when they are down. Skills Her skills consist of knowing when someone is lying, like how she knew Firepaw never had a bellyache at one point. She can fight, like when she made a new move to add to the list of known ones. She has speed and agility, like when fleeing the battle when she was forced to. She lacked in hunting, having heavy paws, scaring the prey. She also lacks in choosing; she usually needs help deciding on stuff. She is a great jumper and can leap far. She is a senser knowing stuff when some others can't. Also, she is a cheerful cat, who can bring up almost anyone. She is smart to know medicine cat skills and other Clan skills. She also lacks tracking scents. Life Kithood and Adolescence She was born to her mother she never knew, because she died at her birth. Creviceclaw, her father, never told the kits their mother's name, but he named the three kits, Copperkit, Jaguarkit, Slatekit, and he named her, Pebblekit, after the color of her pelt and the size of her, she was the smallest of the litter. Pebblekit was very strict to the rules along with Copperkit, while the other cared less and always left camp for adventure. Pebblekit got worried one day when Slatekit and Jaguarkit were out of camp for a long time, so she told her father that they left, and he dashed out of camp to look for them. When he came back with the two of them at his paws, Jaguarkit padded over to her telling her how she ruined the run, and she turned her back to her sister. When the four kits were apprenticed Jaguarkit, now Jaguarpaw, told Pebblekit, now Pebblepaw, how she was going to be a leader someday, and if not, she would make a much better warrior than Pebblepaw would ever be. Pebblepaw ignored her sister and continued on with her life, tied with her sister for being best apprentice, she even had a tom after her. When their father had died, it seemed like Jaguarpaw was even more mean, mostly to her and Copperpaw. Each day, kicking dust in their faces and noses. Finally, they were made warriors, with the names of Slatewhisker, Jaguarclaw, Copperfur, and she herself was Pebblepelt. Adulthood When she was a warrior things got better, until the leader and deputy died in the same battle, along with the medicine cat on life's end. Somebody had to be made leader, and her mate, sister and brother, and others agreed she should be made leader. But Jaguarclaw didn't take that so well... Jaguarclaw ended up killing Krestalbreeze, her mate, Copperfur, and injured Slatewhisker gravely. Pebblepelt, ready to go get her nine lives, offers Jaguarclaw to be deputy not knowing what she had done. She declines saying it was not what she needed. But truly she wanted to be leader, not deputy. Pebblepelt got her nine lives from Copperfur, Creviceclaw, her mother, the former deputy, leader, and medicine cat, her best friend whom was slain in battle, Krestalbreeze, and Slatewhisker, who ended up dying. She wondered why her mate and siblings were in StarClan, but they said she would find out. The cats cheered her name, and she woke up. She woke up and her living sister's scent filled her nose and Jaguarclaw flung herself at the new leader, spitting out how she decided to kill if she hadn't become leader, she explained she killed Krestalbreeze, Copperfur, and Slatewhisker and that she would kill her next. She bent down to bite her throat, but Pebblestar bit hers first. As Jaguarclaw's life ended, the last thing she did was bite on Pebblestar's neck, taking her first life. She returned to camp and didn't mention what happened. But she will always remember what happened, and how she will still forgive her sister, even though she killed her for the first time. Later on, she is seen talking to Hollygorse, when Firekit asks if she can be her mentor. She replies saying she'll think about it and she heads back to her den. Next day, she and Hollygorse talk again, but later to find out they lost a warrior, Poppyfennel, whom was Hollygorse's mate. She held the vigil and Hollygorse didn't really talk from there on out. Later on, Pebblestar makes herself Firepaw's mentor and Firepaw's overjoyed, until they stumble across a loner, named Fang. Firepaw doesn't trust him and Pebblestar lets him join the Clan. Firepaw, unhappy with that choice wishes for a different mentor, and Pebblestar agrees and names her new mentor Pebbleflight and she later also names Hollygorse an elder. She and Fang, now Rainstrike decided to go out for a while. They stumble across two loners, Minty and Bark who wish to join the Clan, and she allows it. She has made Firepaw a warrior with the name of Firepoppy. Pedigree Mates: :Krestalbreeze (formerly): Decreased, Verified StarClan member :Rainstrike: Living (As of CaveClan Roleplay) Sons: :Autumnkit: Unborn :Anglerkit: Unborn :Ripplekit: Unborn Daughters: :Brookkit: Unborn :Sunkit: Unborn Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Decreased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Creviceclaw: Decreased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Slatewhisker: Decreased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Copperfur: Decreased, Verified StarClan member :Jaguarclaw: Decreased, Verified Dark Forest Member Nieces: :Fallingleaf: Decreased, Unknown Residence :Jaywhisker: Decreased, Unknown Residence Nephew: :Thistlefang: Decreased, Unknown Residence Aunt: :Mallowfrost: Decreased, Unknown Residence Uncle: :Frostbite: Decreased, Unknown Residence Cousins: :Lilypetal: Decreased, Unknown Residence :Rosepaw: Decreased, Unknown Residence :Frostwhisker: Decreased, Unknown Residence :Nightpool: Decreased, Verified StarClan member :Finchkit: Decreased, Unknown Residence Relationships Family Copperfur She was probably closest to Copperfur in terms of relation. They both have similar personalities; strict, trusting, and smart. Pebblestar has always got her sister's back and she's got her's. Together they both make one of the best sister relations. Copperfur has stood by her numerous times, and agreed she should become leader, even allowing Jaguarclaw to kill her to let her older sister rule and live. Slatewhisker Pebblestar's only brother, she loved him dearly, though not always agreeing with his rebellious personality, she will always stand by him in times of trouble. Though they also disagree often, he stood by her side with her becoming leader, and just like Copperfur, he allowed Jaguarclaw to kill him to save his younger sister and let peace rule the Clan. Jaguarclaw See Enemies Creviceclaw Pebblestar's father, strong and caring, though he never told their mother's name, he loved the kits dearly and even told stories about their mother. Pebblestar was always close to her father, and he always relied on Pebblestar the most. He died of Greencough before he could choose to make his one daughter leader or not, but in StarClan, he knew Pebblestar was the right choice. Unnamed Mother Pebblestar never met her mother, for she died at her birth, but she heard the stories about her from her father, elders, and the leader. She knew her mother was always at her side and she give Pebblestar her fifth life, the life of protection. Friends Hollygorse Hollygorse was a kithood friend of hers and they grew up closely. She seemed to be friends with Jaguarclaw, which made her paws shift, as she herself did not have a bond with her own sister. When Pebblestar found out she was having kits, she was happy for her friend, but the friendship seemed to break, when Poppyfennel, her mate had died. She seemed to shut out everyone, but deep down Pebblestar knows she still has friends. Whitetooth Her deputy, she chose him not only because he was her friend, but because of his loyalty. He is stern, yet sweet, smart, yet sometimes rebellious. She always lies her trust on him, and she knows he would die for his Clan. He had not gotten an apprentice, but was only appointed deputy because, there were no apprentices at that time, plus he was a great warrior at that time in Pebblestar's eyes. Poppyfennel One of her loyal warriors before his death. He knew her well from apprenticeship and warriorhood. They were good friends and she was happy for him when she found out he was having kits with Hollygorse, one of her other friends. His death caused a lot of dismay but they moved on. Love Interests Krestalbreeze Her former mate, he kept her going through her life, and when she asked to be his mate, he said yes immediately. He also supported her with becoming leader when the leader and deputy died. When he went hunting alone, Jaguarclaw, Pebblestar's jealous sister, killed him, saying that she deserved to be leader. And Pebblestar vowed to never love again, until Hollygorse said that Krestalbreeze would want her to move on. So she moved on to Rainstrike. Rainstrike She has liked him since she laid eyes on him, but Firepaw made sure he kept his distance, which drove Pebblestar crazy. Their relationship was smooth, until, the secret about him came out. He had murdered his former mate and one of the kits. So, Pebblestar got mad separating herself from him, but she realized her mistake and made up with him, eventually becoming mates with him and they eventually had kits together. Enemies Jaguarclaw Pebblestar's jealous sister, who always thought she was better. She never had a bond with her and when time came to choose a leader, Pebblestar was top choice and she killed Copperfur, Slatewhisker, and Krestalbreeze, just to become leader but it never worked. She took her first life but Pebblestar killed her as well. Notable Firepoppy Her former apprentice, they were close until she let Rainstrike join the Clan, she was not trusting him, which drove Pebblestar insane. But has time went on, she began to gain more trust, and Pebblestar decided to name her after her brave, decreased father, Poppyfennel. Mintleaf and Barktail She let them into the Clan, but was unaware of what happened until they revealed everything. Rainstrike murdered their mother and he was their father. She never really trusted them from the beginning and it will take a long time for her to gain their trust. Images Life Character Pixels Quotes Trivia *She trusts too fast. *She is one of Spotty's favorite cats. *She will get a story of her own. Category:Spottedwing's Cats Category:Roleplaying Cats Category:Fanfiction Cats Category:~Spottedwing Category:CaveClan Cat Category:Cats RP'D by Spottedwing Category:She-cats Category:Silver Grade